Love Story
by Kyoko Kurosawa
Summary: Inspired by Taylor Swift's 'Love Story'. Please R&R!:) GokuderaxHaru {5986} and side pairing TsunaxKyoko {2795}


A/N: Story takes place in which Gokudera and Bianchi are both legitimate children of Lavina.

* * *

-We were both young when I first saw you-

"Haru... Haru..." a certain 5-year-old maroon-head turned around as her parents called her name.

She inquisitively ran up to her protective parents and peeked behind them. Her eyes widened as she saw a silvernette around her age reading a book next to his parents. He was wearing glasses and his chin-length hair was tied up in a random ponytail. He was just older than her by a year.

"Hayato, why don't you go play with Haru?" The silvernette's mother encouraged. He looked at Haru with a 'She's-weird' expression.

"Go on. Come on now, don't be such a bookworm." His father then tried.

He then sighed and closed his book. His mother bent down to remove his glasses and ponytail. Haru turned pink as he took her hand and walked her up to her room. She caught sight of their parents smiling just before they entered the room.

* * *

-I close my eyes, and the flashback starts. I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air-

~10 years later...

"Haru, there's gonna be a party later so better get ready~" Kyoko sang out to her sister.

"Ah? Really? Okay then..." Haru replied. She walked out onto the balcony and sighed.

'Is... Is he coming this time, I wonder? It's been so long since I last saw him... I wonder how he looks like... Oto-san was really too harsh on him that time...' Haru thought.

* * *

-See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns. I see you make your way through the crowd, and say hello-

"Let's go, Haru!" Kyoko exclaimed.

"Uh.. Okay! Just a sec!" Haru shouted back.

She wore a red halter neck, knee-length dress while Kyoko wore an orange strapless dress. She stuck a red hibiscus in her hair and ran our of the room. She gasped at the decorations, food, and the dresses others were wearing. Her eye caught a certain silvernette making his way towards her. He was wearing a smart-looking tuxedo. She squinted her eyes a little and made a confused face.

"May I have this dance, Haru-sama?" He asked bowing as he held up a hand and looked up at her.

Haru blushed and smiled. She put her hand on his and they waltzed around the ballroom.

"Meet me later in the garden, Haru..." The silvernette whispered into the girl's ear.

* * *

-Little did I know.. That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles, and my daddy said stay away from Juliet, and I was crying on the staircase begging you please don't go, and I said..-

'Who is this guy? I think I've met him before...' Haru thought as a flashback came to her mind. 

* * *

"Ouch! Hayato-kun!" Haru exclaimed as something small hit her head.

"Sorry Haru-chan!" Gokudera replied.

"I'm gonna get you~!" The maroon-haired girl retorted. 

They started throwing pebbles at each other and it didn't really hurt. It was all fun and games, until the silver-head incidentally threw a pebble too hard and Haru dodged. The pebble made contact with the window behind Hare and a loud 'crash!' was heard. Haru's dad rushed out to see the two kids with pebbles in their hands. The next moment, the silver head was being scolded and Haru was crying on the nearby stairs.

"No, Oto-san! We're sorry! Please don't scold him!" Haru cried.

"You, stay away from Haru. I still thought you were matured enough..." Haru's dad said coldly to the poor sobbing silvernette. He then ran out of the house after bowing in apology.

"No, don't go!" Haru called sadly but he turned around to smile at her before disappearing. She gasped and ran out. She found him on a park bench, sobbing his eyes out. Haru smiled and sighed. She walked up and patted the silver mop of hair.

She opened her mouth and said...

* * *

-Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone, I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run. You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess, it's a love story baby just say yes-

"Hey, don't cry! If Dad hates you and shouts at you, I won't allow it!" Haru said, sitting next to the sobbing boy.

"Really, Haru?" The boy said looking up with big, teary eyes.

"Of course! You know what? This reminds me of a love story! It's like a princess runs away and her prince goes after her. Just that now, you're the princess! Ha ha!" Haru said to the pouting boy.

"... Shut up..." The boy replied, blushing.

* * *

-So I sneak out to the garden to see you. We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew. So close your eyes, escape this town for a little while-

Haru took a torch and went down to her garden. She and Kyoko, together with their mother, planted the whole garden with roses. She smiled to herself as she saw a certain mop of silver hair moving a few steps away. She walked up and he looked up, smirking at her.

"W-what? Hayato-nii?" Haru stammered, shocked.

"Long time no see... Haru..." The person said.

"..." Haru hesitated as tears welled up in her eyes.

She immediately buried herself into his chest and sobbed uncontrollably. "There, there... You don't have to cry! Stop calling me Hayato-nii! It sounds so childish!" Gokudera consoled, one arm wrapped around her waist and the other patting her head.

"How can I not cry?! You've been away for so long!" Haru said through sobs.

"I was in Italy... I'm sorry..." Gokudera apologised.

"Just don't go away again?" Haru asked looking up at him.

"I can't... I'm really sorry... Your father won't allow me to... And also... I need to work..." The silvernette apologised again, looking away. Their eyes met again and Haru blushed crimson.

Gokudera took the chance and leaned forward, pressing his lips on hers. Haru stood there shocked, not knowing what to do. She then smiled and returned it after a small moment of hesitation.

"Can we run away, H-Hayato-kun?" Haru asked after they pulled away.

"I want to, but no... I have to take care of many things... But I can promise to make you happy." Gokudera replied.

* * *

-'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter. And my daddy said stay away from Juliet. But you were everything to me. I was begging you please don't go and I said...-

"Did my father say something to you?" Haru asked looking away.

"A-ah... Well..." Gokudera stuttered.

"He did didn't he?" Haru said looking at Gokudera, slightly frowning. All Gokudera could do was to nod.

"That old man... Can he just stay out of my personal life?" Haru said as she rubbed her temples.

"Hey... Haru... Wait for a while, okay? I'll try to make the impossible possible, alright?" Gokudera told Haru caressing her cheek.

"U-uh? O-okay..." Haru said and hugged him tight.

Gokudera couldn't help but smile and kiss her lightly on her forehead. The couple enjoyed the moment before separating and bidding farewell.

* * *

-Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone. I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run. You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess. It's a love story baby just say yes-

~A month after their meeting.~ 

"Hey Kyoko-chan... Do you miss Tsuna?" Haru said as she took her sunset masterpiece off the easel.

"Of course I do! You miss Gokudera too right?" Kyoko said, closing her diary.

"How do you know?!" Haru whispered loudly.

"You were talking in your sleep, baka!" Kyoko replied folding her arms and looking at her sister with a smirk on her face.

"Well, go get married to Tsuna then!" Haru replied and ran over to the phone, dialling Tsuna's number. Kyoko leaped from her chair, snatched the phone out of Haru's hands and slammed it down.

"Alright. You win. I'm going to buy some snacks. Call me If you need anything." Kyoko said walking out of the room.

'It's been a month and Hayato-kun hasn't called... Maybe he's busy and why can't be run away together?' Haru thought looking out at the azure blue sky with fluffy white clouds.

* * *

Gokudera's POV

"Oto-san, I-I..." I started.

"I get it. You want to marry Haru." My father, G. said as he lowered his newspapers.

"A-Ah... Well... Yeah..." Gokudera stammered in reply.

"I'm okay with it. Haru makes a good daughter-in-law…" G. replied continuing to read the papers.

"Thank you very much! I'll talk to her dad to ask for her hand… Her dad's one hard nut to crack..." Gokudera said as he walked towards his room. G. smiled quietly behind the newspapers as his glasses reflected the light.

'Haru is not the only one that grew... Hayato has grown quite a fair bit too...'

* * *

-Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel. This love is difficult, but it's real. Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess. It's a love story baby just say yes-

"HOW ABOUT NO DAD?" Haru said loudly.

"You will marry the Prince. No more protests." Haru's dad replied as he walked off.

"NO WAY ON EARTH! NO! I refuse!" She yelled.

Her dad halted and turned toward her. He cocked an eyebrow and asked, "Who will you marry then?"

"...I'll marry... I'll marry Gokudera Hayato!" Haru shouted as she stormed away as her dad secretly smiled.

'So that is your resolve, Haru... I accept it.' He thought silently.

* * *

That afternoon, Gokudera called Haru's dad and discussed over marrying her. Haru's dad imposed on their marriage and stated that she was marrying Dadori.

"I will marry Haru Miura. I want to make her happy. Give me a call when you make up mind. Good-bye" Gokudera said as he put down the phone. The two young adults looked out of the window and prayed for the best.

* * *

-I got tired of waiting. Wondering if you were ever coming around. My faith in you was fading. When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said-

"Three months has passed since we saw those two... I wonder how they're doing... " Kyoko said as she sighed and looked at the rose garden.

"Yeah. You miss Tsuna and I miss Hayato. Sigh." Haru said strumming her guitar boredly.

"Let's ask Oto-san if we can visit them..." Kyoko said as she stood up from her study table. The sisters walked out of the room and walked towards their father's office.

"Oto-san! I want to see Hayato!" Haru demanded.

"And I want to see Tsuna!" Kyoko demanded as well.

"No! Those two are extremely annoying, not to mention Hayato's foul mouth and Tsuna's weakly spirit! I forbid you to see them!" Their dad huffed in annoyance.

"Please dad? I'll cook your favourite lasagna." The two offered.

"Hmph... Very well. Only this once." He said as he picked up the phone. The girls jumped in happiness and left. Their dad smiled silently as they left, not knowing the happiness that was in store for them.

* * *

The girls ran off to the respective mansions. 

Haru saw Gokudera's mansion. She ringed the doorbell and their maid answered.

"Gokudera-san, a guest by the name of Haru Miura is here." The maid said bowing.

"Who?!" Gokudera yelled.

"Haru Miura, Sir." The maid replied.

He lit up his ring and opened his box to reveal his Flame Arrow. He ran downstairs screaming, "Finally" and to find the main door locked.

He screamed, "Who needs the doors!" and shot the wall next to the door down before running out.

The maid just stood upstairs shocked by her second master.

* * *

~~Kyoko and Tsuna~~

"Kyoko-chan?" Tsuna loudly repeated after his butler said that Kyoko was waiting at the gate.

"Wait! Sawada-san! Master will scold both of us if you-" The butler said as Tsuna blasted the window with an X-Cannon and jumped out, screaming.

"Blast the windows again..." his butler finished, seeing a large hole at the window as an answer.

They ran towards each other and hugged tightly.

* * *

~~Haru and Gokudera~~

Haru just stood there not knowing what to do. She looked at her feet and started to blush more madly as Gokudera ran closer to the gate. The gates opened and Haru's head snapped up. She nervously stepped through and found herself in a warm embrace.

"I missed you." All four of them said at once.

* * *

-Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone. I keep waiting for you but you never come. Is this in my head? I don't know what to think. He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said,-

"Why didn't you come?" Haru asked Gokudera wistfully.

"I'm so sorry... I wasn't allowed to leave the house..." Gokudera said with regret.

"I-I came to confess something..." Haru stammered.

"Me too, actually." Gokudera replied.

They looked into each others eyes and said, "I love you."

Emerald met maroon as the two looked at each other shocked.

Gokudera smirked and pulled out a velvet red box from god-knows-where. He opened it to reveal a ruby ring. Haru gasped and blushed crimson.

He got down on one knee and said...

* * *

"Tsuna-kun..." Kyoko mumbled as a few droplets of tears fell from her caramells.

"K-Kyoko-chan! Why are you crying?" Tsuna stammered nervously as he looked at her, holding her by the shoulders.

"Nothing... I just missed Tsuna-kun a lot..." Kyoko said wiping her tears away.

"Kyoko-chan?" Tsuna asked mumbled.

"Yes, Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko replied flashing her usual smile at her crush.

"Ummm... I-I..." He said, tripping on his words.

"You what...?" Kyoko asked turning a little pink.

"IloveyouverymuchKyoko-chan, wouldyouliketobethesunofmylife?" The brunette blurted out to the orange-head.

"You took the words right out of my mouth... I love you too, Tsu-kun and I'd be more than willing to!" Kyoko replied hugging him.

"R-Really?" The young mafia boss asked.

"Yes, of course silly!" Kyoko answered, giggling at his 'I-Don't-Believe-It' face.

Tsuna chuckled and took out a small orange box from his pocket. Instead of going down on a knee, Tsuna passed the box to Kyoko and asked her to open it. She curiously opened it to find a beautiful sparkling topaz ring in the box. She looked up at Tsuna, blushing and he said...

* * *

-Marry me Juliet. You'll never have to be alone. I love you and that's all I really know. I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress. It's a love story baby just say yes. -

"Yes!" The two girls said loudly.

The boss and his right hand man carefully slid on the ring on their bride-to-be's fingers and ran to the girls' homes, holding their hands.

* * *

"*sigh* Yes... I consent... Haru and Kyoko. Haru, I've cancelled the wedding with the 'Prince'." Their father sighed with a smile.

"Thanks Dad!" Haru and Kyoko said, squeezing their lover's hand tightly, never wanting to let go.

* * *

-Oh, oh, oh, oh 'Cause we were both young when I first saw you~-

-END-

* * *

A/N: A really long time fic which I never really dared to post XD But yep, its up now! I just fell in love with the song and I loved 2795 and 5986 so much so... TADAHHHH! Creation~! /Dances randomly/ But yep, please do R&amp;R because I will R&amp;R for your stories too! I LOVE YOU GUYS3 THANK YOU!


End file.
